The present invention relates generally to the field of lighting and more particularly to lighting control.
Light pollution is a side effect of industrial civilization, particularly in urban, densely populated areas. The use of light can be detrimental to astronomical viewing of night skies, energy conservation, and in some areas, to some plant and animal species.